


Buzz

by sephezade81



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Blurb, Gen, Less than 1K, No Fandom - Freeform, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephezade81/pseuds/sephezade81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will be strong for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzz

He saw it the moment he walked into the room. Her back was to the door. Her shoulders were curved in as if she had been crying. In the soft lamplight she looked beautiful; the wings etched in fine dark lines and the swirling letters giving her an ethereal presence.

They had fought about it that morning. He tried once again to talk her out of it, but she stood her ground, fierce in her beauty even then. But she had had enough. Enough of the expectations, the weight of approval, denying herself needlessly. This is who I am now, she said bravely through her leashed sadness. It was not defeat, but an acceptance that, now finally acknowledged, he couldn't stand by. He hadn't been strong enough then.

So, he stormed out of the bathroom as the electric click and whir caressed the tiles, cursing her defiance in the face of his own lack of tenacity. He strode balefully through the house, his own unjustified anger fueling him as he slammed the front door, stopping only long enough to light a Pall Mall Red before hopping on his bike and peeling out. He chuckled bitterly to himself at the though of how she worried about him on that death horse. His hubris, however, was shortlived.

As the road stretched out around him and morphed from city to wilderness, his thoughts drifted to better days. Days when the two of them would just take off for somewhere in the truck or even on his bike, no destination in mind other than the open road. A couple hundred dollars and a week to see how far they could get 'this time'. Happy moments, they were, with her curled against his side or pressed against his back.

But now he felt helpless to stop the tide of change swirling around them. Frustrated. Stymied. And his male ego smarted because her strength showed him how much he needed her.

Now he stood in the doorway, gazing down upon his iron angel and praying for a bit of her unflinching fortitude.

~~~

"This has to happen, Troy."

"Could you jus-,"

"NO! I'm gonna meet this thing head on. You can either be there with me or get out of the way. I'm not changing my mind on this."

"Fuck."

He turned from her, throwing up his hands. When he turned back, she was standing in front of him, holding the clippers. His hand ached to grasp the machine, take control and be there for her in every way she needed. But his fear ruled him, uncertainty lulling him to cleave to the notion that if nothing changes the worst can never manifest. So his brief instant of hesitation ended their quarrel. There was a flash of something like sadness in her eyes before she stepped away and back to the vanity.

"Ana, don't." His voice sounded defeated, even to him.

She stopped the clippers, slapping them down on the countertop, but not looking at him. Her voice was strong. Confident. Full of undeterrable calm.

"In or out, Troy. In or out."

Part of him was so proud and awestruck at that moment. But his fear of what she was asking him to do won out and he ran. He went as far as his conscience would let him before his heart intervened and he turned back. He wasn't as sure in his resolve as she, but he promised himself on that hours long ride home that he'd be by her side come what may.

~~~

And that's how the night found him standing by the bed staring at her. She was still his Ana, his beautiful angel. Only now her fierceness showed a little more on the outside.

Flashes of memory skipped before his minds eye as he kicked off his boots and undressed. The day they met, their first real date, the bar brawl they started for no apparent reason. With every vision he realized just how much he needed to be a part of her light; to gain from her the strength to be a better man.

He slid into bed and settled under the warmth of the blanket, unsure of whether to speak or not. The question was answered for him when as he gathered her to him she turned in his arms, pressing her tear-damp cheek to his chest. His arms tightened instinctively, as if the simple act would irrevocably bind them. He heard and felt the breath she held released against his chest as she wiped at shed and unshed tears and he kissed the top of her shorn head.

"Babe, I'm sor-"

"Listen to me." Ana didn't look up at him, but prodded his side as she spoke. Her voice didn't waiver but he felt the tiny tremor as she continued. "I can do this alone, but I'd rather not. Just be honest with me if you can't stick around for this."

Troy thought about her words. About their future. He held no doubt now, as surely as he held her, that he could and would be the man she needed. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and lifted her chin.


End file.
